Roses Aren't Always Red
by Maiden Lune
Summary: All Rosie knows is the horror of experimentation. All Rosie wants is to feel happiness for herself. When she is offered a position at Phantomhive manor she accepts hoping for the chance to find that happiness. But with more and more attacks on the manor and Rosie's fear of outside, will she stand to survive? Even with Finny's never-ending cheer and support? Slow romance FinnyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey **I know I should really write more often, but I guess I really have a hard time making room for writing in my spare time, but I'll try and change that, just try and bear with me. But anyway, I've recently gotten really into Kuroshitsuji and noticed that Finny doesn't really have anybody and I thought it would be fun to create my own character for him. I hope you enjoy!**

All she could do was run. That's all she ever did. Escape from the world in the hopes that a better life would be waiting for her outside.

Outside. She was never allowed outside. So she could never escape. As far as she ran, Rosie was never able to make it outside. She could never escape.

But today, she thought, will be different. Today she was going to get outside and get away from the hell that surrounded her. She wanted to get away from the colour white. How she despised white, she didn't even consider it to be a real colour, being so bleak and empty as it was. Rosie knew she had to bear with it just a little longer or she'd never have her chance.

Today was laundry day, the doctors would send the laundry to be cleaned at a nearby launder's. Why they didn't just do it themselves was an enigma to Rosie. This was just a subject's escape begging to happen. It was going to be hers.

The doctors had given her an advantage over them anyway. It wasn't smart of them, but they had done it. And Rosie was going to use it to her advantage.

When nobody was looking, she slipped in the laundry hamper, making sure she didn't make a sound. The hamper had been full, so Rosie knew they were heading towards the back door where the carriage would be waiting.

The door opened with slight creak, and even under the clothes, Rosie could feel the slight nip of the cool, fresh air. It was quite different to her, she was so used to there stuffy air of the small room she was always kept in. The coolness of the air seemed to tickle her nose almost like a feather.

No, she thought frantically and pinched her nose shut. Not now. This would ruin everything. As hard as Rosie tried, she couldn't seem to contain the sneeze. It wasn't very loud, maybe they hadn't heard it. But when the hamper stopped rolling she knew she was done for.

"What was that?" One of the men asked, his voice gruff.

Someone started shifting through the clothes. Rosie shrank down, trying to escape the wandering hands of the doctor, but it was no use. They found her hair and yanked her up by a fistful of it.

Rosie let out a small whimper of pain at the man holding her hair. "It appears to be subject X-32." This one's voice was smooth yet harsh. Rosie recognized it instantly. He was the boss of the other doctors in the facility.

"What should we do with her?" Asked the gruff voice again.

"Grab the horse whip."

 **~~X~~**

"Sebastian, please explain to me why you think another servant is needed." An irritated Ciel demanded of the butler standing before him.

Sebastian closed his eyes in slight annoyance at his master's tone, "The last ambush received by our servants didn't end as well as usual. It seems our opposition is learning. The addition of another servant would be a great help to our already strong forces meaning we would have a greater advantage over our " Sebastian hesitated slightly, looking for the right words "opposing pieces."

The Earl gave an irritated sigh, "Fine, do as you see fit. But this next one better be useful."

"Yes, my lord."Accompanied by a sweeping bow as Sebastian took his leave.

 **~~X~~**

Rosie curled in on her self in a corner of the small dark room she had been thrown into. She winced at the pain in her back, glancing back to see the stone wall slick with her blood.

After 11 lashes with the horse whip, Rosie had stopped counting how many they gave her as the pain became harder to bear. Once that had finished they had thrown her below the facility in the small dark stone room. Her ankle had been shackled to the wall to ensure she didn't find some clever means of escape.

Rosie could feel the tears as they silently slid down her face. The cold of the stones seeping into her body, making her feel numb. The musty air around her was hard to breathe. But this was her punishment for trying to escape.

Now that she thought about it, escape seemed like such a foolish thing. Rosie may not have had much, but this was what her life was supposed to be. It was her fate, she supposed, to be trapped here. There was nothing more she could really do about it.

The clinking of the metal lock dragged Rosie out of her thoughts as she looked up at the heavy wooden door slowly creeping open.

Fear washed over as she realized, this was it. They were going to end her now. After all they couldn't use a subject who wouldn't obey.

Rosie felt choked up as the tall figure in the doorway came closer, holdong a kerosene lamp to his face.

He was different. Rosie looked at the man, astonished. He was not one of them. This man was wearing a black tailcoat and white gloves rather than the white scrubs she had seen on all the other doctors. He looked at her differently too, like she was a person rather than an experiment.

He spoke to Rosie gently, "You wish to get out of here, don't you?"

Rosie just stared at him, and he continued as if she'd answered, "I can offer you a better place to stay. You'll be paid well, and accommodated for with room and board. You'll have to work though, as that wouldn't come for free, but I'm sure it would be better than this."

Again, Rosie stared. For the second time in 5 minutes this man had shocked her. He was offering her a better place? But why? Rosie couldn't fathom a reason as to why a higher class citizen would want to help a lowly creature like her.

Shyly, the girl looked up at the butler before her and asked the one question she had always asked but never had gotten an answer, "Why me?"

The man looked at her with a smile as if speaking to a small child, "You have a very special skill I believe can be utilised well to the advantage of the young master. If you are willing of course.

"The only question now is, are you willing?"

Rosie had to think about it. The man's offer sounded to good to be true. What if he was lying? What if it was just a trap to get her to go somewhere worse than this?

But she so wanted to say yes. If he was telling the truth maybe she could actually find out what was like to be happy. Rosie had never really felt happiness before, at least not that she could remember. For as long as she could remember, Rosie had been here. Though she remembered one of the older subjects telling her what it was like to be happy. Happiness was supposed to be warm and nice, and Rosie wanted nothing more than to know what it felt like. He had also told her about love.

Rosie looked at the man again. If he was sincere she could get the chance to find happiness and maybe even love, like she always wanted to. If he was lying... But then again, what did she really have to lose?

The young girl slowly looked up at the butler.

He gave a slight smile, "I see. So that's your answer. Very well."

They were gone in the blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's me and I'd just like to say I'm excited for this chapter and I think it's going to be interesting. Well I knandow it's going to be interesting, but that's besides the point. And without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

Outside was a lot bigger than Rosie could have ever imagined and it terrified her. It was overwhelming to see so much, even as it passed by her in a blur outside the carriage she sat in. Rosie didn't like the outside at all. It was more than she had ever seen beyond the white walls of the lab.

She flinched at the slightest sounds. The hooves of the horses clopping against the hard ground, the crunch of the gravel underneath the carriage wheels, a bird chirping softly to its own song. The girl jumped violently and nearly shrieked as a fly lazily buzzed by her ear. Afterwards Rosie had ducked in front of the carriage seat and covered her ears in the hopes that it may help fight off the terror around her.

Though soon enough, the ride had ended and she could see a large manor house on a well kept estate.

"This is Phantomhive Manor. It will be your new home for as long as you wish to stay within the young master's employment." Rosie jumped at the sound of the butler, whom she learned was Sebastian, as he stepped beside her. He sweeped his arm out in front of her, "After you."

Rosie followed the stone path laid before her, her bare feet feeling each nook in between of the stones. She couldn't hear the sound of Sebastian's shoes against the ground and glanced back to see him following her silently. He caught her glance and gave a slight smile, as if to reassure her.

She continued down the cobblestone until she reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the door. "Come around the back," the butler in black called to her, "This is where the servants enter and exit," he said as they came to a stop in front a door, "This leads to the servants' quarters. The other servants have already been assembled within the dining area."

Assembled before her were four people. One was an elderly man who sat kneeling while sipping tea from a mug, a delighted "ho ho ho" came from his mouth, as if in a pleasured greeting. The other three were standing and looking at Rosie with huge smiles on their faces. One was a tall blond man with a cigarette in his mouth. Next to him was a boy about a year older than Rosie herself with sparkling blue eyes and blond hair held away from his face with red hair clips. He looked so... Happy. Lastly, was a girl with plum coloured hair and large spectacles.

Those large spectacles upon the girl's face caused the icy fingers of dread and fear to wrap themselves throughout Rosie's mind. Rosie knew those spectacles. The head doctor would wear them as he watched Rosie writhe in the excruciating pain from each experiment. She gulped in fear at the girl.

Sebastian gestured to each of the servants before them, "Rosalinde, this is Tanaka," the elderly man, "Baldroy," that was the man with the cigarette, "Finnian," the boy with the hair clips and crystal blue eyes that gleamed brightly at her, "and Mey-Rin." The girl with the spectacles.

Sebastian gestured towards Rosie, "Tanaka, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, this is Rosalinde. As of tomorrow she will be a house maid along with Mey-Rin." Rosie remembered when Sebastian had explained her duties as a Phantomhive servant. She was to use her gift to protect the manor at all costs when there was an attack. At all other times she was to obey him and the young master, and perform her duties a maid.

"Now then," said Sebastian full of cheer, "I believe I can leave Rosalinde in your capable hands, as it seems the young master requires my assistance. Mey-Rin please tend to her wounds."

"Yes Sebastian," they all replied standing up a bit taller as the butler gave them a last glance and swept out the door.

 **~~X~~**

Ciel looked up as his butler came in to the room, bowing before his desk, "You wished to see me, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the young Phantomhive.

"Yes I wanted to ask about this new servant you hired."

"Ah yes," the butler replied, "I believe her gift will be well used among our forces."

The Earl nodded, "And what is this gift of hers? You said you took her from an expiramentation lab, much like you did with Finny."

"Yes. It appears that the expiramentors were attempting to create the ultimate criminal. One that could get away with anything." Sebastian emphasized the last part before continuing, "Rosalinde's skill is much like Finnian's, though instead of incresed strength she has increased speed and stamina. She would be at least 3 times faster than a horse running at full gallop and she would be able to hold that speed for approximately an hour."

"I see, and does she have any fighting talent?"

The demon butler hesitated for a split second, "No, but I am willing to teach her a few things."

 **~~X~~**

Rosie stared at the servants before her trembling in her anxiety. The youngest servant, Finnian, seemed to notice her distress, "Don't be afraid, it's alright," his voice was soft and gentle and he offered Rosie a kind, warm smile. Rosie decided that she liked him. He was okay.

The other servants noticed how Finny's words seemed to calm the young girl. Mey-Rin took a step towards her, "Please Rosalinde, let me tend to your wounds." Rosie knew she shouldn't judge Mey-Rin based on her glasses, but she couldn't help it, they scared her. She slowly took a step away from the maid, "No thank you," although Rosie could feel the dried, bloodstained dress she wore stick to her back, she didn't want the maid to help her.

The girl pointed at Finny, "C-can you do it?" She asked in her quiet, trembling voice. Rosie saw the young gardener hesitate. He was about to say no, "Please," Rosie begged softly.

Finny conceded, "Alright, I guess I could manage it."


End file.
